Caamalot's Frøs Hjerte
by Enjoy The Show
Summary: Is there any other way I can assist you, Sasuke-sama? You might as well look for Atlantis, his heart is just as lost. SasuSaku Darkfic
1. Déchirures Sanglantes

A pleasured sigh.

A contented moan.

Sweat

Kisses

Long and loving

One tender smile

One malicious glare

"Sasuke-sama, are you in need of anymore assistance?"

"No."

_So cold_.

Like **Ice**.

Completely Frozen.

But that's how it always was.

-------------

Sakura steadily got her self out of bed and began to dress herself, fully aware of the steady stare the King-in-waiting was aiming at her back.

"If you continue to be so scandalous a suitor will never come court you."

"I'll try and stop being such, my Lord."

They both knew she would never marry. It was the lasting joke that amused his majesty.

She was already **tainted**. Her chastity **broken.**

_Tattered goods. Second rate._

But good enough for Prince Sasuke.

"If that is all I bid you goodnight, Sasuke-sama." Her voice tinkled like a bell.

_[A broken bell]_

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

Another cruel joke, he knew she only dreamed nightmares.

Bastard Prince. With _no one_ to love him.

_Must you toy with me so?_

_~Lead me not into temptation._

_But deliver us from evil.~_

_[For thine is the kingdom,_

_and the power, and the glory,_

_for ever and ever._

_Amen.]_

**Caamalot's Frøs Hjerte**

_::Camelot located nowhere in particular, can be anywhere. It is lost, just like your heart::_

---

"Mon enfant doux, ne pas tracasser,[2]" her mother cooed. "Listen to Mommy one last time please."

The child 's emerald eyes gaped at the regal woman before them.

"Mon doux, commencer courir et ne regarder pas de retour[3], start running and don't look back, can you do that for mommy?"

She let a tear fall. She didn't understand.

"I can't leave you."

"Ah, jolie fille[4], you have to, there is no more time."

She shook he head violently.

"Au revoir, je vous aime mon enfant."

And with that her mother closed her bedroom door and descended to the floor below.

The child clambered out of bed and painstakingly tried to open her door.

"Maman! Maman!" She shrieked.

The hinges gave on the door, and the young girl tore downstairs.

"Don't leave me!"

She stopped short at the foot of the grand stairwell.

**-------**

**Blood.**

**-------**

**Glass.**

**-------**

_Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posy, Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!_

_::::_

"Non! Run away! Leave!" Her mother gasped out.

The picture was all wrong!

Why was papa hurting maman? Why were his hands constraining her? Why was Maman bleeding?

The child cried, her tears spilling over droopy eyelids and onto the hard stone floor.

"Papa, what are you doing?"

"Mon jolie, come to papa," her father commanded, staring her straight in the eye.

"For Kami's sake don't! Run!" Her mother whispered, trembling at her husband's clutches.

The child stood motionless among the ruins of furniture, plotting her next move. Her eyes roamed from her father's malicious grin, to her mothers tearing eyes, and trembling lips.

"Can't run anywhere now, little girlie!" A booming voice said in a tongue foreign to her ears. She turned and looked up at a rotund man, whose face was decorated with scars. Fear entered her veins and froze her in place.

The burley man slung her over his shoulder and she let out a scream.

The unfamiliar man walked over to her father and whispered something in his ear.

"Maman!" She cried in earnest, trying fervently to catch her mother's hand in her own.

The reach was too far, and her mother let out a small cry, her gentle smile indicating her silent apologies.

_::::_

_Nothing left to grab_

_All hope lost._

_"Fair is foul, and foul is fair_

_Hover through the fog and filthy air…"_

_::::_

Her father then began to walk towards the window, dragging her mother forcibly beside him.

"Its clear, for now. I suggest you leave."

Her mother struggled in her husbands grasp, heatedly trying to escape.

"You useless bitch," the father spat, punching the woman in the stomach, "what do you think that will accomplish?"

The woman's body hunched as she began to cough blood.

"Maman! S'il vous plaît ne pas me partir avec eux!"[1]

::::

_Don't leave,_

_Don't leave me,_

_Not with them,_

_Not now,_

_Not ever._

_::::_

The burley man eyed the screaming child.

"A feisty one for her size. She'll fetch a good price on the Black."

A grunt was said in reply as her father continued to discreetly watch the outside world.

"Leon! The time is right, take the girl and go."

"What of the mother?"

"I will let her burn."

Leon, the child's captor nodded in recognition and made his way through the front door. The father knocked his wife to the floor, and took a torch from the wall, quickly following them.

"You don't have to do this! Think of our child!"

"Ah, Mrs. Haruno, but I truly do," and with a flick of his wrist the torch was thrown to the floor, igniting the rugs at once.

"Life's but a walking shadow."

The door shut with a click.

::::

_Au revoir la mère, au revoir à la maison![5]_

_Au revior!_

_Au revior!_

_::::_

Her small body was thrown into the back of a car.

"Pah, hurry and leave, the smell of smoke sickens me." Her father seethed.

More like the smell of **burning flesh.**

_Dear Papa, is your conscience finally gnawing at your insides?_

_No?_

_It never did._

The child let out a whimper. More tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Garder pleurer et nous sortirons vos yeux."[6] He said brusquely, annoyed with his child's demeanor.

Keep crying and we'll take your eyes out.

::::

_Take my eyes_

_Then I can't see_

_Oh to think how free I'll be!_

_::::_

5 Years later:

That's when she always woke up. After the empty threat that haunted her so.

Her father was a nobleman. He controlled Corsica, one of the 26 regions of France. He was a lovely man, and a good father. There was a certain air about him that made her wary, though. A kind of fear-invoking presence, that if you stayed in his presence too long it made you feel almost as if the walls around you were beginning to fold themselves in on each other.

Her mother was a Duchess. She had a regal air about her from years of high-class breeding. She was learned in many languages, refined in the musical arts and skilled with a talented hand for poetry.

Together, this pair was natural, the epitome of perfection.

_But nothing is perfect, but perfection itself._

Thus creating the shady part of this power hungry couples life.

Her father, as high as he was, had a gambling addiction, and took part in adultery. Not to the ignorance of his wife though. She tolerated him, attempted to find help, but it only resulted in beatings, drunken rage, broken heirlooms.

_Broken Hearts._

When Sakura turned 5 her mother ran away. Left alone with her instable father for 3 weeks, she developed an acute awareness to know exactly when the time was to hide. Sure, he'd find her later. But for then, she was safe.

One hour without bruises, as opposed to a lifetime with them.

Her mother eventually did comeback, but the family was never the same as before.

Both parents were distant. Eventually the only conversation between her mother and her father was over the dinner table at night.

And Sakura knew the only reason her mother bothered to stay was because of her.

And the shattered her conscience all the more.

But one day, her father's quiet wrath got the best of him.

And he snapped. Completely.

He no longer wanted a family.

He no longer wanted Sakura.

He wanted Money.

_Greed. Wealth. Desire. Lust. Money. GOLD._

And he found a way to get it.

Leaving his wife for dead in a burning house, presenting his only heir as a gift to the King of Caamelot.

Apparently pleased with his earnings he fled France.

He was never seen again.

Thus leaving a 12 year old Sakura as a present to the King-to-be Sasuke Uchiha, a mere 14 year old boy at the time.

::::

_"Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts."_

_~Charles Dickens_

_::::_

_:Chapter 1:_

_::Fin::_

_A/N: Translations:_

[1] Don't leave me with them!

[2]My soft child, do not worry.

[3]My love, start running and don't look back.

[4]Pretty girl

[5]Goodbye mother! Goodbye home!

[6] Keep crying and we'll take your eyes out.

Quotes by William Shakespeare.

_Standard disclaimer applied_

Please comment!! The second chapter will go into more depth about the situation:]


	2. Pluie sur moi

_Hello, Yesterday?_

_Have you forgotten tomorrow? She tried to stay with you._

_But you left her with sorrow._

_She cried out the week,_

_She drowned Saturday,_

_April tried to comfort her,_

_But then ran off with May,_

_Now she's all alone, darling,_

_The weathers been crying,_

_Yesterday, can you comeback?_

_:::_

_"If I said yes, I would be lying…"_

_:::::_

**::_Caamalot's Frøs Hjerte_::**

"Camelot, located nowhere in particular, can be anywhere. It is lost. Just like your heart."

::::

"Don't drag your feet."

"Stop slouching."

"Look me in the eyes when I talk to you."

"Children should be seen and not heard."

"No seconds! Do you want to get fat?"

'I'm not dragging my feet, I can't help the fact that I slouch, your eyes intimidate me when I look at them, and nobody could get chubbier than you, you fat cow.'

Like she could actually say that and live to see the light of day again.

"Hai, Je suis désolé madam," Sakura replied robotically. How else was she to reply?

_I'm sorry_

_So very sorry._

"You should be sorry! If you do not listen how could you ever be good enough to serve the prince? Do you want to embarrass him with your childish ways?" The head chambermaid shook her head with disappointment. "It is such a shame that not a more fitting girl was presented in time. Such a pity…"

Sakura set her eyes downcast in what was supposed to resemble remorse, or self-disappointment. In truth she felt nothing. She hadn't felt anything since she was admitted into the castle grounds.

The gates had sucked her miseries away when she entered them. Apparently they had sucked all of her remaining emotions along with it.

Not that she wanted them.

_What are emotions?_

_They are the hearts way of speaking._

_Fore when you have no mouth to speak of,_

_How else could you voice them?_

_But what if you don't want them?_

_Those useless emotions?_

_They only show weakness,_

_And speak out of turn._

_::::_

_What are emotions?_

_They are riddles of the heart._

_Think too hard_

_And your heart will explode._

_::::_

"Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?"

"Hai, madam, I was merely lost in reflection on my poor attributes."

The head chambermaid nodded slowly, still eying the girl carefully. She couldn't tell whether or not the girl was telling the truth or not, not that it actually cared. In a few weeks she would out of her wing anyway.

"I was saying that you will be presented to his majesty on his birthday." The 23rd of July. That was less than a week away.

"And, pray tell, Madam, how old will my new master be?" Sakura asked cautiously, wanting to sound excited, instead of uncaring.

Being scolded was such a bother.

"He will be 14 years old. Such a good age, don't you think?" The woman replied dreamily.

Sakura sighed. Hopefully when she turned 14 it would end up being a good age for her, too. Not that she would ever be so fortunate. And not that she cared in the slightest.

"You're dismissed for the day. Leave me before I decide to do something rash."

_And pray tell, what would that be?_

Trudging slowly to her bedchamber, Sakura's feet grew a mind of their own and decided that another course was necessary for the day. Not following any path in particular her feet clumsily led her outside to a private garden somewhere in the middle of the castle.

_And Little maiden, what did you see?_

A young girl with midnight blue hair and hollow white eyes peered up at the disturbance. Shears were clutched tightly in her right hand, and a rose in the other.

"C-can I help you with something?" the mystery garderner asked.

"Name?" Sakura asked casually.

"E-excuse me?" The pupilless eyes blinked questioningly.

"What is your name?" Sakura tried again.

The girl took her time to answer, seemingly wary of the presence before her.

"Hyuuga Hinata, the Cottar of the castle, how can I help you?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura, Chamberlain. You can do nothing for me, but hand me a rose."

Hinata nodded, and gingerly handed Sakura a red rose.

_::::_

_What is red?_

_Red is Love_

_Red is lust_

_Red are lips_

_Red is dust_

_Red is mud_

_Red is color_

_Silly Child. _

_**Red is Blood.**_

_::::_

Sakura held the rose in a steady gaze. She ran her hands over the prickly thorns and stroked the petals. Gradually the caressing of the thorns turned into pressured strokes, cutting the hands of the girl.

"Haruno-san! You're bleeding! Stop! I'll call for the head Chamber-maid!"

"Don't worry Hyuuga-san, It doesn't hurt anymore." Sakura whispered casually, watching the blood of her hands pool slowly in her palm. Hinata watched fearfully as the child flexed her fingers, letting excess blood drip off onto the ground below.

The emerald eyes, that were mesmerized with the crimson liquid just moments before flashed back momentarily to meet milky white ones.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san, but I need to go now."

Hinata nodded her head quickly, not comprehending the situation at hand. How odd the pink haired girl was.

Sakura stood up with her rose and promptly left the hidden garden, re-entering the palace walls. Her quick steps echoed down the long corridor as she made her way back to her room. The tall windows in the hallway reflected her tainted image as she strode past them. She stopped abruptly and turned around and went back to the window. Hands still bleeding, she used her blood as ink as she drew a crocked heart on the windowpane. Satisfied with her work, she turned her heel and returned back to her unsatisfactory adventure to her room.

When she was out of sight another figure came into view. They stopped at the window, admiring her work.

"What is a heart really, but a useless fool, like a jester in a court."

Their dark eyes traced the bloodstain on the window searchingly, as if trying to decode a mystery. Using their index finger, they wiped a jagged line down the middle of the heart.

"Hearts are meant to be broken."

The person put their fingers to their lips, licking off the blood, their eyes flashing as the window frosted over.

_So cold_

**Like ice**

Freezing the heart forever.

_::::_

_'I want you to lock my heart in an icebox_

_Throw away the key_

_Let it freeze and stop beating_

_Take away its misery'_

_::::_

_**"Is your heart broken Sasuke-sama?"**_

::Chapter 2::

::Fin::

_A/N:_

_Cottar: The lowest of peasantry, as a result they preformed the lowest jobs._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Please leave a comment! You don't need an account to comment!_

_Comments make me write:]_


End file.
